


Once A Crush, Now...

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Begging, F/F, Face-Fucking, Mutual Pining, Trans Akali, Trans Female Character, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: After Akali abandons the kinkou order, she visits the girl she's had a crush on for years, knowing that Irelia felt the same





	Once A Crush, Now...

The first motion. River. 

The girls outstretched arm was motionless, along it thousands of tiny metal blades wove a helix around her limb. Their motions were smooth like an ever growing branch. She withdrew her arm and made a lunar arch above her head to her other side, the metal floated through the air silently, noiseless as they slithered along her body. She could feel the sharp edges graze her neck and flutter close to her jugular. Her heart did not race and her breath was steady. A blade dancer marched side by side with death. They did not fear it.   


The second motion. Flower.   


As the metal collected in her hand, she brought it in a smooth movement to her chest. Her leg raised to rest against her knee as she stood on one foot. A finger to her lips in a silent motion. The metal began to expand, making ever intricate designs as it bloomed out from her chest to surround her.   


The third motion. S-   
  


“You look cute when you’re focusing.”   


The metal clattered to the stone floor loudly as the dancer let out a shocked yelp.   


“A-akali!” Irelia spun around to see the ninja leaning against the stone hound of the courtyard.   


Akali had her hip cocked to the side and a smug smile on her lips, her mask tied around her neck. Irelia was surprised at the girl’s appearance. Both at how she had appeared in a sacred temple grounds and what she was wearing. The new gear she had exposed her skin to the sunlight and showed her muscles, but most importantly it was not the kinkou order. Irelia rushed over to her, nervousness radiating from her with every step.   


“You shouldn’t be here!” If there was ever an example of someone yelling while whispering, Irelia had just managed it. She was pointing a finger into Akali’s chest. 

“There’s an order out for your head for…”   


Akali raised an eyebrow, her scarlet eyes almost taunting Irelia to say it.   


“For abandoning the Kinkou order!” 

A note in her voice. A plea for an answer to a question she did not dare ask.   


Akali let out an arrougent “Ch~” from behind her teeth. 

“Did Shen put an order out for me already?” More annoyed than worried. Her shoulders tensed as she sighed deeply.   


“No Master Shen didn’t!” Irelia was offended that Akali would accuse her former teacher of such a thing. “It was another Monastery. They heard of your leaving and… They accuse you of joining those shadow dogs.” She hissed the name from barred teeth.   


“Of course not! Im gonna kill those bastards myself.” Her eyes were ablaze with a fire held back long ago. She had burned her dam and refused to hide it anymore. “and I’ll do the same to any one else who tries to stop me!”   


Irelia felt a twang of panic in her chest. She had not heard such words come from the young girl before.   


“Akali! You can’t mean you would hurt the very people that protect Ionia!” She curled a fist as she clutched it to her chest. “What has become of you?” 

The words felt sad. Not accusatory as Shen had muttered. More of one who was watching their friend take a wrong turn on a long path. Akali realised her outburst. Her anger was right and she knew it to be true but she still had to control it. Fire was powerful but to play with it was to tempt ill fates.   


“I didn’t mean... “ She began to protest before biting her tongue. With a sigh she lowered her eyes. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry Irelia. I’m just… Frustrated!”   


Irelia could see anger etched into the girl’s forehead as she scowled at the ground. As she waited for the girl to continue she reached out a hand to her shoulder, feeling the skin warm from the sun.   


“These old fools bark and practice silly rules alone in their temples while the Shadow order runs through Ionia and hurt the innocent… And then when I take the first step forward they punish me!” Akali waved her hand across the courtyard, motioning to the world that felt unfair. A world that spoke of reaping peace but did nothing to sow the seeds of it.   


Irelia could see the fire in Akali’s eyes, but this time they held a spark of determination that made her chest bloom. “Akali… I agree with you. I really do!” Irelia looked deeply into the eyes of the girl, a shining in them that spoke to her. “Just promise me you won’t hurt _ the old fools _ .”

Irelia made a mocking deep tone, mimicking their masters.   


Akali chuckled. It had been a long time since she laughed. The feeling of a great weight lifted from her shoulders as she did. What made her laugh hardest was the one who made her laugh was Irelia of all people. 

“Since when are you the one to do impressions?” Akali teased the girl on her prodding of their masters. 

“I have learned many a thing since your last visit, oh miss rogue.” Irelia waved her finger in a mocking tone, winking at the girl.   


“It has been a time hasn't it?” Akali’s voice was softer again as she spoke. The time had changed the girl’s greatly. “You’ve grown your hair haven’t you?” Akali gently took the girl’s deep black hair in her fingers, playing with it, watching it shine the faintest sapphire under the light. Irelia’s eyes grew wide, her internal rhythm thrown off at how quickly Akali had shifted tones. She whittled away with her thumbs as she answered.   


“And y-you’ve grown as well.”   


When the two had been children, allowed to walk the grounds of the garden, Akali would huff and puff over the fact that she had to stand on her tiptoes to be the same height as Irelia. Now Akali stood almost a full head and a half over her, Irelia was eye level with her chest rather than her face.   


“Growth spurt.” Akali stated simply with a smiled as she patted her chest. Irelia felt her eyes wander from her chest downwards. Akali had grown into a woman in the years they had not seen each other. More so she could spy all the signs of her training, the faintest outline of abs on the girl’s stomach, along with her toned forearms and biceps to show her strength.   


“You’ve  _ grown _ as well.” Akali said as she looked down at the shorter girl. It took Irelia a moment to notice Akali was not looking her in the eyes.

“Hey!” Irelia yelped as she covered her chest with her hands. There was no denying her growth there. From a teenage hood of flatten robes and sleek clothing, she had quickly grown into larger and larger cup sizes. She had to pester many of the older students for extra support as she grew too quickly to continue filling out requests for more underwear from the traveling merchants who visited the monastery.   


“Since when have you become so crass?” Irelia felt her cheeks glowing at Akali’s  _ insightful _ comment.   


“It’s the truth.” Akali shrugged as she held a shameless smile. “Besides. I’m not held back by the Kinkou’s silly rules.”

Irelia felt her breath catch in her chest as she realized she had been cornered when she wasn’t paying attention. Akali was leaning against the carved stone, her arm easily propped up above Irelia’s head. Irelia herself felt the stone at her back. She was stuck between Akali and the wall.   


“Akali…” Irelia’s voice was stuck in the back of her throat. She was looking up into the dark red eyes, like fireworks frozen in time.   


“I actually got to see you a lot. We passed by the temple on our scouting misses. I watched you dance. But I wasn’t allowed to speak with you. Another mistake of those  _ old fools. _ ” She prodded again at Irelia’s joke. As she spoke she gently raised her hand, her fingers tucking them beneath Irelia’s chin.   


Irelia lips were pink and smooth. The hot springs in the mountains had turned her skin gentle and picturesq like a beautiful spirit. A contrast to Akali’s callused hands.   


“How could I not want you?” Akali whispered as she inched closer to the lips she dreamed about for years.   


“I… I…” Irelia’s voice was feint. Before she swallowed and her embarrassment burst from her chest. 

“I can’t!” Her lips trembled as she brought her hands to her chest instinctively.   


Akali’s entire body stuttered at the words and she withdrew almost immediately.   


“Oh…” The sadness in her voice was not hidden, and it sent a pang of regret through Irelia. 

“Sorry I… I didn’t want to hide it anymore.” Akali admitted as she scratched her head sheepishly. Her pony tail wiggled with her hand, a movement Irelia would have found cute if she wasn’t trying to control her heart from careening out of her chest.   


“No I!” Irelia started before she had to press herself against the wall to avoid her knees buckling.   


“I didn’t say I didn’t want to… I just can’t.” Irelia murmured the words so softly she was afraid Akali had not heard her. Akali was looking at the ground for a while before she dared to look back up and gaze into Irelia’s eyes.   


She only spoke two words. “Then… Why?”   


“You… You just… You surprised me I wasn’t ready!” 

Irelia felt her face flush as she could almost hear a pouting tone rise in her own voice.   


“You visit me after years of silence, please I do not blame you for them.” Irelia interjected before Akali could protest, making the girl close her already opening mouth. 

“Speak death threats of dangerous men and then… confess such a thing. I just needed a moment.” Irelia counted the beating of her heart as she spoke, an exercise she used to calm herself in her training. In did not work when she was as flustered as she was.   


“Sorry.” Akali rubbed her arm with some sheepishness. “I tend to not hold back how I feel anymore.” She admitted the truth, a liberating feeling from the binding rules of the kinkou.

“I see.” Irelia felt a smile tug at the edge of her lips, despite her shyness. 

“I guess I can… appreciate that.”   


A taunt?

Akali’s ears perked up. She looked at the lines of Irelia’s face. Her eyes were turned away, but she could see a hint of colour in her cheeks.   


A game of words and vows was an old one between the two. From childhood, one of taunting the other as kids did.

In adolescence they spoke of the outside world and their adventurous spirits, but tiptoed the line of recklessness and abandonment of their responsibilities. 

Now a new game had bloomed between the two women. But the goal was still a question.   


Akali made the first step.   


“You look cute when you’re embarrassed.” Akali watched as the glow spread across the woman’s face, as she attempted to hold her composer.   


“Someone could walk by.” Irelia mumbled as she fought back from biting her lip.   


“I would be a terrible ninja if I let myself get snuck up on.” Akali moved closer to the sheepish dancer. This time extending her hand to linger on the girl’s waist. A dancer's figure beneath her fingers.   


“Bold and cocky.” Irelia finally looked away from the garden to gaze into Akali’s eyes.   


Akali’s fingers run lower, gliding along the girl’s hips. They lingered for a moment before they snuck behind her and cupped the curve of her backside. “I could be bolder if you asked.”

This got a reaction. Irelia bounced onto her tiptoes but Akali only squeezed her hand, now wrapping a second arm around her waist to support her. “We… Akali we are outside.”

“Ask me to stop and I will.” Akali purred as inched her lips closer to the other girls soft neck.   


Irelia’s lips were pressed tight, even as she felt the fingers slip between the back of her thighs. A dancer’s outfit was thin. She could feel the Akali’s strong fingers pry between her thighs, only inches away from the heat that had been building inside her. But her fingers stopped. They taunted her where they were and she couldn’t stop herself from gently rocking her hips.   


An almost frustrated whine escaped her throat. She felt a sensation so new and hot her chest was about to burst, and Akali’s breath on her neck was what pushed her to finally speak.   


“Don’t.” The words were small and weak.   


Akali’s lips brushed against her skin and she felt a spark run through her spine. “Don’t what?” She whispered the words in a deep voice, making Irelia’s stomach buzz with something new.

“Don’t stop.”    
  


The sound of a paper door grinding against wood made the two girls freeze. In an instant Akali had slipped behind the stone statue and Irelia had to catch herself from falling. When had Akali lifted her off the ground?   


She didn’t have time to ponder the question as she turned to face the wooden walkway, seeing a woman in purple robes walk gracefully across the monastery path. Irelia looked over her shoulder and saw her blades scattered on the ground in the sand. She opened her palm behind her back and the blades shivered for a moment before swimming through the sand like a snake, lunging to reach her hand.   


The split second before the last blade reached her, the woman looked out to the garden.   


“Oh. Young disciple. What brings you to the gardens?” The woman's voice was kind and gentle. Irelia feigned a smile, holding her arms behind her back. 

“Simply wishing to… See the dew lilies in the setting sun Master Ishta.” Irelia tried to cast her eyes away from the woman, fearing her lie to be caught.   


“And is that all?” The woman, Master Ishta, had her arms crossed under her robes. “A student of the Silk Dancers should not lie young one.”   


Irelia cast her eyes to the statue behind her, unable to see but knowing Akali hid behind it. She would not just be in trouble for her tomfoolery, but Akali’s bounty meant even more dangerous matters.   


Irelia steeled herself for her punishment and then produced the blades from behind her back, holding them in her palm as they hummed with life.   


“When… You and the other Masters left I… borrowed the blades to practice.” She admitted to her crime in a soft voice. Whatever punishment she faced would at least keep Akali safe.   


“Hmmm…” Master Ishta hummed as she made her way down the steps and across the pavilion to the girl. She looked down at the blades, watching as they gentle turned back and forth in her palm, intersecting blades making beautiful flower like patterns.   


“I will commend your passion but count yourself lucky young disciple. If it had been another who had discovered you there might have been a more severe punishment.” Master Ishta was an old woman and one with an unwavering face, but Irelia could see a smile in her eyes as she scolded the girl.   


“Thank you Master.” Irelia placed her hands on her thighs and bowed to the woman.   


Master Ishta bowed only her head back as she turned to walk away. 

“Put the blades back in the shrine, and then rake the sands until sundown. That is your only punishment.”   


Irelia couldn’t help herself as she fidgeted from toe to toe, knowing she had yet been granted mercy she dared speak up again.   


“Master! My apologies but I thought you had left along with the others. Was your voyage cancelled?” Irelia stepped forward, holding her hands together shyly as she spoke to her superior.   


“We had left.” Master Ishta slowly began to open her robe and with a flick of her wrist a distinct click could be heard, making Irelia jump.   


“I forgot my glasses.”

The old woman placed the sparkling clear lenses over her nose, as she smiled behind her veil of age. “I shall see you in a fortnight my young disciple.” She waved over her shoulder at the girl as she made her way back up the steps of the walkway.    
  


When the woman disappeared inside the monastery, Akali peeked out from behind the statue. Her mask had covered her face when she had hidden, and Irelia could sense the smirk on her face. “Irelia, breaking rules? You have learned some tricks since I left.”

“Oh hush you.” Irelia snapped at the girl, hearing her giggle behind her hand.   


Irelia began to make her way across the courtyard, Akali’s eyes hypnotised to the figure eight her hips made while she walked. She came to her senses and quickly walked behind the other girl, leaning in close as she pulled off her mask. “Well, we should be alone now…” Akali purred into the girls ear, watching the blush creep up her neck.   


“I-I have to rake the gardens and put the sacred blades back. Or else I’ll be punished even more thanks to you.” She pouted her lips at Akali over her shoulder. “We can… talk later.”   


Akali slipped ahead and leaned against the doorway Irelia had been making her way to, beyond which looked like a shrine enchanted with glittering gold and a strong incense Akali could smell even from this far away. It was something bitter, an old herb perhaps.

“Don’t you want to continue our game?” She used the same low voice she had before and noticed Irelia’s hips wiggle slightly at the implication.

Irelia pushed past the taller girl trying to hide her face. “G-go to my room! We can t-talk there. Make sure no one sees you.” Irelia fumbled over her words as she began placing the blades on a statue, each blade held up by a golden silk to mimicking the dancing of the students art.   


Akali huffed but agreed to do as Irelia said. “Don’t take too long.” Were her last words before she stepped out of the doorway and into the long foreign temple. 

There weren't many students wondering the halls, and the ones that were did not pay much attention to the speckled green of the bonsai trees in the hall, or the shadowed areas above the banisters. Akali felt hard pressed not to prank them by pulling a ribbon here or there to scare them, but knew best to make her way down the hallways until she found what she was looking for. She came across a room with a hand carved wooden plaque. In it where the kanji of the ionian language.

Xan Irelia. Akali took the time to look at the lettering. Irelia’s name when broken down meant “Warrior River Flower.”

She found it quite fitting for the girl, her surname well known for her brothers and sisters on the front line of defenders. 

Akali slipped into the room and found it quite modest. A small bonsai tree rested near the sunlight of a window, leading out to a view of the mountain side. A bed roll on the ground properly made and pressed, and her clothing was neatly folded on a shelf, so well organized she could spot a gap where the girls current dancer outfit was no doubt the one she was wearing today.   


Akali resigned herself to lay down on the bed and wait. And wait. And wait.   


She sat in front of the window, absentmindedly flipping a kunai in her hand.   


She kneeled in front of the bonsai tree and counted the number of blooming flowers upon its branches.   


She pulled out a scroll and used her time to read incantations and recipes for techniques and tools.   


But most of all she waited until the sun went down completely along the mountain tops and turned the world into shades of gray and dark blue.    
  


Irelia peeked into her room, seeing it lit by rising moonlight. “Akali?”

Her voice was small and gentle, meaning to only fill the room. The room had no shadows but was dark enough she had to strain her eyes. 

“Akali?” She called out again as she slipped inside, the door shutting silently behind her. She took a step forward into the room and wondered if Akali had snuck back out to find her. Before she could decide to leave and search the temple grounds after hours, she felt a tug at her waist.   


Two arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She let out a shriek that she quickly stifled, knowing whose arms it was. The arms squeezed her tightly, not quite in a hug but to keep her still. 

“You made me wait.” Akali’s whisper was a mix of a pout and a more… dangerous purr. 

“S-sorry I had t- I had my chores.” Irelia’s heart raced again and her tongue stutter on her words. Irelia never stuttered so often in one day before. When she said her excuse, she heard Akali just hum “Mm hmm” into her ear as if she wasn’t listening. Akali rested her chin on the girl’s shoulder and began slipping her fingers under the waistband of Irelia’s uniform.   


“Ak-Akali what ar-” Irelia noticed that Akali’s bicep pinned her one wrist to her side, while her hand wrapped around Irelia’s wrist, keeping the girl still while Akali was free to explore with her fingers.   


“I remember what you said in the garden.” Akali cooed as her fingers pressed in between the girls bare thighs. “And how you made me wait hours for this.” Irelia felt her face burning as she tried to wiggle beneath the much stronger girls grip. 

“I want to finish our game. Don’t you?”

The girl’s deep voice hummed the words, and Irelia felt her spine shiver. She wasn’t fighting to get out of Akali’s grip. In fact every movement she made was to grind up against the girl to be closer. She could feel Akali getting excited beneath her shorts. Thin fabric meant she could feel everything.   


“Akali…” Irelia whined the girl’s name into the empty room. Akali’s finger had found their prize and Irelia felt her legs buckle immediately. 

Akali took over, helping Irelia to her knees at the base of the bed. Her arm still wrapped tightly to keep her trapped against her. With a push, Irelia landed face first into her pillow, causing a surprised ‘eep’ to escape her lips. 

When she pushed her head up she could feel Akali laying on her back, the taller woman using her knees to spread her legs.   


Akali’s muscles were flexed and powerful, pinning the girl against the bed roll, Irelia could imagine the girls abs pressed against her back. She didn’t need to imagine the feeling of Akali’s lips against her neck. The taller girl kissed up her neck until she reached her ear. She sharply nibbled on the ear lobe, the action surprising Irelia at how sensitive it was to the touch.   


Akali’s fingers pressed into Irelia’s leggings, now with her legs spread offering no resistance. She found the poor girls clit, already soaked, and began making small circles around it. Each full circle cause Irelia to pant heavily as she bucked her hips in time with it.   


“Oh gods…” She panted and made noises of appreciation to the touch.   


“How often do you touch yourself?” Akali smiled widely as she asked the question. Her fingers never breaking her rhythm. 

“W-what!?” Irelia looked over her shoulder to see the girls playful smile, her own mind trying to keep a hold of the situation. 

Akali’s voice held a playful tone as she responded. “I’ve hardly touched you and you’re so wet already. Tell me, I want to know.” Akali switched her rhythm, now running her fingers back and forth over the sensitive nub.   


The new sensation made Irelia let out a long whine, her voice catching in her throat at every flick of the stronger girls fingers. 

“Aaahhh! I do- I don’t know!” Irelia choked out the answer. Without saying anything Akali picked up speed, and Irelia’s hips bucked immediately.

“AH! Once a week!” She blurted the truth immediately, her voice wobbling as she spoke. She hid her face in her pillow, worried about her voice but embarrassed at having said the truth more so.   


Akali’s fingers slowed down, resuming their original circling motion, the steady rhythm giving Irelia a moment to breath.   


“That’s more than I thought. How naughty~” She cooed into the blushing girl’s ear, watching as she buried her face deeper in the pillow. 

“What has you so worked up Irelia?”   


When Irelia refused to answer she switched her speed. Flicking back and forth her fingers rubbed her clit, and she could hear a whine from the pillow grow louder.   


Before she could build up speed Irelia raised her head and almost yelled “You!” 

Akali was surprised and actually stopped playing with the girl beneath her. Her fingers only pressed lightly against her clit, the sensation still making Irelia rock her hips gently. 

“After you would v-vist I would. F-for months.” 

Her voice lowered with each word until she was barely more than a whisper.   


Akali placed her lips on Irelia’s ear, giving her a gentle kiss. The sensation made Irelia blush deeply.   


“I thought of you too.” The whisper was accommodated by fingers gently pinching her clit, rubbing it again as it kick started her heart.   


The phrase and the sensation made Irelia let out a long moan. Every movement of the girl’s fingers made her entire body shiver.   


“Tell me~” Akali purred the words in a husky voice, her lips and teeth gently brushing the girls ear and made her twitch again.   


“I did!” Irelia whined, already feeling Akali’s fingers picking up pace.   


“Tell me what happened in your fantasies.” Akali felt Irelia’s hips shaking beneath her, endlessly enjoying toying with the poor girl. Her pants and moans turning her on more. She could feel her own hard on pressing into the girl’s ass, but the foreplay and tension felt good to let her frustration of being forced to wait so long.   


“MMmmmm… Y-you would…” Irelia panted desperately as she spoke, trying to collect herself. “You would touch me. And s-say my name and… Then I would…” Her sentence died in her throat, her embarrassment too much.   


“You would what?” Akali pressed her, picking up speed with her fingers. The sensation sparked through Irelia, but she kept her mouth shut. Her entire face burned, the embarrassment held back her words, but her entire body shook with the sensation between her legs.   


She had never been this rough with herself, the sensation new as she could feel her legs going numb as she shook, her voice breaking when she would moan. She could feel drool running down her lip, even if she could move her arms she wouldn't have the presence of mind to wipe it away.   


“Tell me.” Akali let out a playful growl and this time was serious. She stopped her fingers for a second just to position two of them against the sensitive clit and then resumed. This time she pressed harder against Irelia’s wet spot, and moved her entire arm with the speed instead of her wrist.   


Instantly Irelia let out a shriek, her hips instinctively trying to pull away from the rough sensation, but Akali’s hips kept her pinned to the mattress. Irelia shut her eyes as the pleasure caused white flashes behind her eyelids, and a moan was forced from her throat. 

“You. Would. What?” Each word was followed by an exceptionally hard flick of the girls wrist, making Irelia buck her hips and curl her toes.   


“W-w-would… Would b-beg to s-ah!” 

She struggled to speak, her brain unable to think under what she was feeling, she tried to speak again and yelled the words into the pillow

“I b-begged to s-suck your cock!” 

Irelia lay face first in her pillow, her hips shaking as she came down from her orgasm. Her leggings were soaked through completely and were leaking onto the bed. She could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears as her body limply relaxed into the sheets. Akali let go of the girls wrists and lifted her weight off of her.   


Irelia still hadn’t recovered from her orgasm when she was flipped over onto her back. Without a word Akali grabbed the weak girls shirt and pulled it off roughly. Her plump breasts were freed rather harshly, and they settled into beautiful teardrop shape on her bare chest. Akali placed her legs over Irelia’s chests, her knees tucked tightly at the girls sides and forced her arms over her head as she lay below her.   


“Is that what you wanted so bad Irelia?” Akali’s eyes were half closed but bright in the direct moonlight.   


There was silence between them for a moment. Finally, Irelia nodded slowly.   


Akali smirked and gave her exactly what she wanted. Tugging at her shorts she let her cock out, a gentle shiver as the feeling of being cramped no longer annoyed her. She was only half erect and the head already threatened to poke Irelia’s lips from her chest.   


Irelia crossed her eyes to get the shaft in view, her mind still soaking in the afterglow made it hard for her to process what she was seeing. 

She felt Akali place her hand on the back of her head, gently she dug her fingers into her long black hair. 

“Open your mouth.” Akali said quietly, the tip of her cock bounced gently as she spoke.   


Irelia locked eyes with Akali and did as she was told. She stuck her tongue out, feeling the shaft grind against it. Akali pushed on the girls head, quickly filling Irelia’s mouth with her length. The girl’s mouth felt better then she had dreamed. She didn’t wait for Irelia to get accustomed to her size. She grabbed the sides of Irelia’s hair and began thrusting her hips. She could hear the girl choke for a moment as her cock reached the back of her throat, but her hands lay above her head and let Akali use her mouth as she wished.   


Akali grew bolder, pulling on Irelia’s hair and forcing her shaft into an eager throat. Irelia’s eyes fluttered closed, as she even tried to push her head forward with Akali’s thrusts, but there was still an inch or two of the dominant girl that she could not fit.   


“Hmmm… Good girl.” Akali purred from the back of her throat as she let her head lull to the side. She could see Irelia pushing to go deeper, watching the girl trying to please her made her heart flutter in an unexpected way. “Do you want all of it?” Akali asked her as she pulled on Irelia’s hair, pulling her off her cock.   


The look on Irelia’s face was everything she wanted. Her tongue stuck out as she tried to bring her mouth back to the cock in front of her face. A mixture of embarrassment and desperation on her face as she begged for it back. “Pleaase…” Her voice was high pitched and quiet. She lifted her hands to grab the cock and Akali reacted quickly. Her reflexes were much faster than the dancer and she pinned the girls hands to the pillow.   


Irelia squirmed beneath her, trying to free her hands but they were trapped in the stronger girls grip. She tried to suck the cock that was so tantalizingly close to her face, but when she was close Akali would tug on her hair and hold her back.   


“Akali….” Her whine was like music to the girl’s ears.   


“Yes?” Akali played with her, mulling over how to get her to beg more and more.   


“Pleeease… “ She whined again.   


“Say it. For me.” Akali moved her hips off of Irelia’s chest, and her cock hovered over the pinned girl’s face. She was letting Irelia know exactly what she had planned.   


“I want your cock. Please.” Irelia opened her mouth, ready to get what she begged for. 

Akali thought about the answer for a moment.   


“I know you can do better than that~” She taunted the poor girl, refusing to give her what she wanted.   


Irelia felt her face flush, frustrated at being denied again. Her hands curled tightly as she whined and wiggled beneath the stronger girl. 

“P-please fuck my mouth Akali…” The words were quiet as she spoke them. They were the words Akali had waited for.   


When Irelia opened her mouth again, Akali dropped her hips and pushed her cock all the way into the submissive girl’s throat. Her full length was finally buried in the girl’s face and the warmth made her body shiver. She lifted her hips up, waiting until the tip of her cock touched Irelia’s lips, and then pushed back in. The angle made it easy for Irelia to deepthroat the cock, all she had to do was lay back and let herself be used by the dominating girl.   


Akali rode her face roughly, pushing her into the bed with each thrust. She slowed down, letting her hips roll to a slow pace, before she picked up speed again. Akali felt the girl’s throat vibrate as she moaned, the extra sensation making her moan along with her. Playing with her toy for so long made her sensitive, and she could feel her hips growing tight with each thrust. 

When she couldn’t hold back her orgasm anymore she pushed her hips down and came, letting her cock pulse and cum deep into the girl’s throat. Irelia forcibly swallowed the girl’s load, her chest begging for air as she counted the seconds. She lost count quickly. She could feel Akali’s thighs shake when she kept up her impressive orgasm.   


Eventually her orgasm slowed, and Akali took a moment to breath before she let the girl trapped between her legs free. She pulled back, her soft cock freeing itself from Irelia’s mouth as she leaned back, sitting on the girl’s chest. Irelia had to pant to get her breath back, drool running down her chin and the sides of her face as she did. Her lungs filled with air after having held her breath for so long. Akali quickly dismounted from the girl’s chest to let her breath. To Irelia’s surprise, she had swooped down lay next to her, holding a hand out to stroke her cheek gently.   


“Are you okay?” Akali held genuine worry and concern in her voice. 

After everything that had happened, that simple phrase made Irelia want to hide behind her hands.   


“Im..Im fine. T-thank you for asking.” Her voice was a little hoarse as she spoke, but she tried to reassure Akali she was okay, more than okay, with what had happened.   


Akali’s face looked sheepish as she chewed her lip. “O-okay. Sorry. I got a little… impulsive.” 

“No no! It’s okay, really.” Irelia tried to reassure her, attempting to prop herself up to speak but collapsed back onto the bed. Her entire body felt drained after such an experience. She hadn’t noticed her own hands shaking. “Oh my…”   


She felt the sheets of the bed being gently placed on her shoulder and she looked to see Akali pulling the blanket over the two of them. “I’m sure you won’t mind sharing a bed the night.” Akali chuckled slightly, as she tucked herself in next to her.   


“I-it’s dangerous for you to spend the night. I don’t want you to get caught.” Irelia’s voice was conflicted. She spoke of worry but behind it lay a pang of sadness that Akali would leave.   


Akali cuddled up closer to Irelia, interlocking their legs and wrapping an arm, gently this time, around her waist. “I will leave. But not tonight.” Her lips smiled gently. Irelia couldn't stop herself from smiling back, no matter how worried she was.   


“Besides.” The gentle tone was replaced with a playful one. “We have a fortnight to… talk like this every night.”

“Akali!”


End file.
